The Life of Avias X. Mult
by Hooded Shadow
Summary: A life story about Avias X. Mult, a made-up character set in Sirius Black's, Remus Lupin's, etc time.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Whispers of Mystery  
  
Avias Mult was always a quiet boy, sometimes shy. But not today, however…  
  
"YEEAAAH!" he yelled.  
  
See, this day was the day that the family would go on a two-day vacation, before school started. He grabbed the bag he had pre-packed the day before and tiptoed downstairs.  
  
"John, I don't know if we should do this."  
  
"If I were him, I'd be willing to go, Anna…"  
  
"He isn't you."  
  
"Just let him go and see what happens. Maybe they can send him back if he doesn't like it."  
  
"Maybe we should call Grandma Figg."  
  
"No, she'll think we can't handle this ourselves."  
  
"Why don't we ask him?"  
  
"No, that'll be the last thing we can do."  
  
"Do you ever say yes about anything?"  
  
"Our son is a wizard. What'll we say if we ask him if he wants to go?"  
  
Grandma Figg? He didn't remember having a grandma with that name. Wizard? Maybe he had misheard them. Suddenly, Avias lost his balance and fell off the step…he landed face first into the floor. His mother and father stood up. "How long have you been standing there?" his father asked. Avias shook his head, stood up, and dusted himself off. "I just came…" he looked at the spot where he had landed. "Down…" His parents exchanged looks. "Come sit down and let me have a look at you." Avias took a seat at the kitchen table. As his mother took a look at his leg, Avias took the newspaper that his father had probably been reading before their secret conversation about him. One article caught his eye for some reason.  
  
1 Bank Break-In  
  
Witnessees say that earlier today, an unknown man wearing a cloak went into the bank and demanded his package given to him. The teller, who had just started working at the bank, kindly told him that they only gave money, not packages. Enraged, the hooded figure pulled something out of his pocket, evidently a gun, and shot at the teller. He missed the first time and the teller ran outside, shouting 'Mad man, mad man!' Witnesses saw him run around the corner with the stranger following him. After there was a quiet silence, they went closer to look. But all they saw was nothing. ¤More news in the next issue.  
  
Avias shrugged. His father tilted his head. "What are you reading?" he asked. "Avias looked up from the paper. "Newspaper…" he said slowly. "Why?" John's eyes darted to his wife. "No reason." He quickly said. Swiftly, he moved towards the table. It seemed that he took something from it and was now hiding it behind his back. Avias ignored this thought and started to pour some cereal into a bowl. "So where are we going this week?" he asked, while spooning cereal into his mouth. There was a mystical glint in his father's eye and he slipped something into his pocket. "It's a secret." He whispered. "A secret?" Avias asked. Their family trips had never been secretive before. "Well, is the place in this country?" he asked. "Its all a secret." His mother replied. "We can't tell you anything about it." As Avias was finishing his breakfast, his father picked up Avias' bag. "I'm going to put this in the car. When you're finished come on out and we'll leave." Without looking at his father, Avias nodded. He watched as his mother followed his father to the car. Then he noticed something on the ground; it looked like a letter of some sort. Putting his empty bowl in the sink, Avias went to pick the envelope up. He examined it and found some writing in emerald green ink. On the back, there was some sort of shield with a large 'H' in the middle and four parts; one corner had a raven and another corner had a badger. The other two parts had a lion and a snake… how odd. He wondered if these animals represented something. There was no more time to investigate, because his father had peeked his head in through the door. "Ready?" he asked. Then in a more quiet voice, "What's that you're reading now?" Avias shrugged. "I dunno, some weird envelope with an even weirder seal on the back." John Mult's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, I must have dropped that." He held his hand out as to retrieve it. Avias slowly gave the letter back to him. "Come." His father said. Avias followed him to the car and got in. While in the car, his mother turned around in the passenger seat. "Sorry, honey." She blew some powder into Avias' face that made him cough and after a few seconds…fall asleep.  
  
Anna bit her lip. "Are you sure that was necessary, John?" she asked her husband. John started the car and nodded. "We're supposed to do what is needed." He answered. Avias slept the entire time the car was running. Finally, it was night-time. "Are you ready?" John asked his wife. As she nodded, Avias woke up. John stepped on the acceleration pedal as hard as he could. Avias rubbed his eyes and looked towards the front. His eyes widened…they were going to ram into the wall!!! He fainted and didn't see the car go right through the wall. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two The Wrong Side of the Bed  
  
There was a tingling sensation that went through Avias' whole body. He laughed as he felt the thrill of the.ride? What was happening? What was this? There was a flash of light, then darkness. When his eyes had adjusted, he could just make out the outline of a door. "Turn the doorknob." his father whispered, his voice strained. "Oh! Sorry." Avias whispered back. He had just realized how much space was in the room they were crunched up in. Trying as hard as he could, he reached for the doorknob. "Almost got it.." He said. The first time, his pinky touched it. He made one more grab for it and got it. He turned it and his family burst out of what looked like a small closet. "Where are we?" Avias asked as he smoothed his hair back. His father dusted himself off. "Majikil Floo Hotel." He replied. "Magi- what?" Avias asked. "Never mind, let's just get a room." His mother nodded and they went to find the front lobby. "That- that felt like magic!" Avias shouted. "Sh, some people are sleeping. We'll explain later." His father said. Surprisingly, Avias obeyed; this so-called hotel mystified him. First of all, everywhere he turned, there were portrait paintings. Out of the corner of his eye, Avias could swear he saw the people in the paintings move.  
  
There were a couple of rooms on the first floor and they passed some of them by while trying to find the front desk. "Mum, I can do it myself!" someone yelled from their room. Being the curious boy he was, Avias peeked through the door that was still halfway open. "And look, you left the door open. Honestly, can you do anything right?" A boy about Avias' age peered out from inside. He was very skinny with broad shoulders, black hair, green eyes, and glasses. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I was just-"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Eavesdropping. I know what you were doing. Go away."  
  
And with that, the boy slammed the door shut. "How rude." Avias grumbled. "You're the one who was eavesdropping." Said his mother from behind him. Avias jumped.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You were eavesdropping."  
  
"No, I."  
  
"Come on, Curiosity Boy. We still have to check in."  
  
Avias sighed. "Alright." He answered. But before he went after his mother, he heard whispering behind the closed door.  
  
"Who was that, dear?"  
  
"No one, mum."  
  
"Anybody important?"  
  
"I said it was no one, just someone who was being nosy."  
  
"Oh, alright dear. Here, let me help you with that."  
  
"Mum, I can do it myself!"  
  
Avias sighed. Some people could be as rude as ever. He shrugged and followed his mother. After a few more minutes they saw a man wearing a large robe. Avias' father tapped his shoulder and the man turned around. "May I help you?" he asked in a deep voice. "Ah, yes. We need to get a room.?" -TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
